gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Setsuna F. Seiei
Setsuna F. Seiei (刹那・F・セイエイ, Setsuna Efu Seiei) is the main protagonist of the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Setsuna is a Gundam Meister, serving under the paramilitary group, Celestial Being. Born as Soran Ibrahim, Setsuna grew up in the former Middle Eastern country of Krugis Republic. Due to the tensions of the solar conflict in the area at the time of his youth, the young Soran was persuaded and brainwashed into the teachings of the holy war preached by mercenary Ali al-Saachez. After killing his parents, he served as one of the child guerrillas under al-Saachez's terrorist group, the KPSA. Soran participated in the Krugis-Azadistan conflict which lasted until A.D. 2301. After the the war, he was the lone survivor among the his KPSA comrades, being rescued by one of the earliest Gundam, the GN-000 0 Gundam. The appearance of the Gundam in the war changed the boy's perception about war forever. In A.D. 2305, Soran was recruited in the organization, Celestial Being. He was specifically recommended by Veda, to the dismay of his comrades because of his young age. He was given the GN-001 Gundam Exia and was given the code name Setsuna F. Seiei. He was trained under the conduct of the organization's idealogy of ending conflict, and was assigned as a member of the Ptolemaios Crew. Two years later, he participated in the armed interventions against armed conflict, which shook the world to its core. He was the Gundam Meister's close combat specialist, piloting a Gundam with such capabilities. Due to his past experience, Setsuna once believed that war could not be stopped by peaceful dialogues between the warring factions. He believed that conflicts can only be stopped by a much stronger force stopping the warring sides from fighting each other. The Gundams were the symbol of this ideology and to an extent, he wished to become the living personification of this. However, seeing other's people's view of war (especially that of Marina Ismail's) during Celestial Being's armed interventions, Setsuna learned to accept of other ways to a better peace. He became interested by the idea of people's desire for mutual understanding and their desire for change to attain this. Setsuna was one of the Gundam Meisters who went missing in action after Celestial Being's defeat in the space sector of Lagrange 1. He kept his battle-worn Gundam with him in hiding, until A.D. 2312, when the Federation's oppressive autonomous force, the A-Laws, started to become prominent. Setsuna returned to Celestial Being to fight the autonomous force, being given the GN-0000 00 Gundam to pilot in replacement of the Exia. The 00 Gundam's fighting prowess, especially after unleashing its Twin-Drive capabilities, sends fear to the hearts of the those who faced against it in battle. Setsuna and his Gundam became Celestial Being's ace against the A-Laws, and later to the Innovators, a group of Innovades who were secretly manipulating the world from the shadows. During A.D. 2312, in his fight against the A-Laws and Innovators, Setsuna started showing changes, which phenomenon was foreseen by Aeolia Schenberg, Celestial Being's founder, two centuries ago. Setsuna was becoming a pure-bred Innovator, which is the next step in the human evolution. Setsuna gained abilities beyond what normal humans (and, arguably, even those scientifically engineered) could attain. However, the burden of these powers became apparent later as he couldn't fully understand what these changes hold for him and for the future. Fortunately, his desire to understand humanity as a whole and his desire to end humanity's conflict eventually showed him his ultimate purpose. Together with his custom mobile suit, GNT-0000 00 QanT, Setsuna became humanity's mediator in the dialogues with the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shapeshifters, which ended the ELS Conflict in A.D. 2314.